The Ecto Benders
by dxphantom
Summary: After fighting Skulker the thermos explodes and sends Team Phantom to the Avatars world. But bending is not only in the Avatar world. Rated T for Violence. Please Comment. On haitus due to sickness and illness
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crack at an ATLA DP crossover so please no harsh comments.

I do not own anything with DP ATLA. This takes place after PP and between TBR and SC.

Intro

Danny's, Tucker's, Sam's, and Jazz's morning started like any other. Fighting a ghost who wants Danny died.

"Ugh" Danny moaned. He got slammed into two brick walls. "Man of all things why Skulker today." Danny groaned.

Just then a robot ghost landed outside the ruined wall.

"So you still won't give up whelp." Sulker laughed.

Just then Sam charged behind skulker and shot her bazooka.

Skulker went flying into another brick wall behind Danny.

Danny jumped over the wall and grabbed Skulker. Skulker was smashed into another wall. Tucker came running through the debris and grabbed a laser.

ZANG! ZANG!

Skulker fell to the ground.

Jazz came running in like an Indian.

"Ok Danny I got the thermos set." Jazz said trying to show him how to work it.

"Jazz for the thousandth time I know how to work it." Danny said. He grabbed the thermos and aimed it at Skulker.

I a flash Skulker disappeared.

"Well at least that's over" Sam said.

"Yeah and to think something bizarre was about to happen." Tucker laughed.

Then the thermos began to rattle. Danny dropped it.

EEEEEEEEEEEE!

The thermos shrieked.

"Jazz what you did." Danny asked beginning to take a step back.

"Nothing" She answered also stepping back.

Then a green light began to spread. Suddenly a portal opened on the thermos. Jazz began to get pulled into the thermos.

"Jazz" Danny yelled.

Danny dived into the hole.

"Danny!" tucker and Sam screamed and jumped into the portal.

oOo

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods in the Avatar universe.

Sokka and Zukko were out in the wood looking for food.

"Berries, Leaves, Trees, Berries, Leaves, Trees." Sokka began to mumble.

"Ok I get it there are a lot of Berries, Leaves, and Trees." Zukko groaned. "Maybe you should look for food around them."

Sokka muttered something and bend down to look under a berries plant. He saw some berries. Nonpoisonous berries.

"Berries I'm coming to get you." Sokka whispered. He reached out to grab one.

EEEEEEEE!

An energy pop began to hum. Sokka stepped back from the plant. All of the sudden a green portal opened up. Just then a girl with orange hair fell onto Sokka. Sokka fell face first into the ground. He and the girl began to pull them self's up. Sokka got up and then a boy with black hair fell on him and then another girl and boy fell on him.

"Ugh why dose stuff hurt me." Sokka moaned

Well that's it for the first chapter. Next Chapter team Avatar and Team Phantom meet. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Camp.

"Man how much longer will they be gone?" Katara moaned carrying a sleeping bag over to her tent.

"Hey maybe he was eaten by a bear." Toph suggested.

"Toph" Anng, Katara and suki moaned.

"Sorry but everyone seems to be down." Toph said.

"Toph's right." Anng agreed sitting down on a log beside the fire.

Then two grunts came from the woods. Zukko came out of the woods.

"Zukko wheres Sokka?" Suki asked.

Just then four people came walking out of the woods.

"Who are they?" Anng asked.

"Beats me, they fell out of the sky literally." Zukko explained.

"Where's Sokka." Katara asked.

Just then Sokka came crawling out of the brush and dragged himself to a log, carrying a bag of berries.

"The universe hates me." Sokka moaned.

Danny and Tucker chuckled at this.

"So who are you?" Sokka asked straightening himself on a log." And what are you wearing.

"Well I'm tucker, that's Sam, Danny, and Jazz." Tuckers said sitting down.

"Hi" Danny squeaked out.

Danny sat down on the ground and began getting Goosebumps.

"Are you ok kid it ain't that cold out." Toph asked.

"I-1 is f-f-ine." Danny sniffed.

"Who what type of cloths are those." Sam asked.

"What type of cloths are these everyone weres these in the Fire Nation." Zukko said feeling a little insulted.

"Fire Nation?'' Tucker asked.

"I never heard of that." Jazz said.

"So where are you from?" Katara asked poking a stick into the fire.

"Where are we from, we are from Amity Park, Winscoinson." Sam said.

Anng, Suki, Katara, and Sokka looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Amity Park isn't in the Fire Nation.'' Suki said.

Sokka pulled out a map showing the Air nomads, Water tribes, Fire Nation and earth kingdom.

"It's not any village.'' He said.

"What let me see the map?" Danny said grabbing it.

"Where's the U.S" He asked

"U.S." Anng asked.

"Yeah where is it." Tucker asked also taking a look.

"How exactly did you get here?" Katara asked.

"Ugh…"The four trailed off.

"How did they get here they fell out of sky and probably broke something in my body."Sokka complained.

"Sokka people don't just fall out of the sky." Zukko responded starting to get annoyed with Sokka today.

"Well we kind of did." Tucker said.

"See, See," Sokka said.

"We were sucked into a portal and ended up here" Danny said.

"Portal you mean one to the spirit world?"Anng asked.

"Spirit World?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah you know the one where the Avatar can go to."Anng said.

"Avatar? "The gang asked.

"Yeah the person that can bend all four elements." Katara said.

"Bending? "Sam asked

The Avatar gang stared at them.

"You're not from this world are you?" Team Avatar asked.

"No." Team Phantom answered.


	3. Chapter 3

CHaPTER 3

" Technology were are you." Tucker screamed. I had been like an hour since he last had some type of technology. He hated this world. He hated being stuck in some universe in the 1800s.

It was dusk and they have been here for almost a halve of a day.

"What's up with him?'' Anng asked.

"There is no technology like i pods so he will freak out." Danny said.

"Like Sokka with no meat." Katara commented.

"Meat, no meat that would be crazy." Sokka said.

"So you guys don't know anything about bending?" Zukko asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope." Sam answered.

"Well this is going to be hard to explain." Suki said.

Just then Danny began to shiver again.

"Is something wrong with you this is the second time today you have shivered." Toph asked.

"N-N-nothings wrong with m-me." Danny shivered.

"I can tell your lying."Toph said.

"How can you.." Jazz asked.

"Ugh never mind."

The entire team avatar stared at then Danny's ghost sence went off.

"What was that." Katara asked."That was no breath."

"How about you tell us what Bending and the Avatar is and we will tell you about Danny." Sam said."Deal."

Team Avatar looked around he campfire.

"Deal." They said.

Everyone sat down around the fire.

"Well in our universe the four elements Water,Earth Fire,and Air can be controlled by people. I am a water bender." Katara said. She pulled out a leather canteen and she motioned her hands for water to come out and fly around the fire one lap. "I'm an earth bender." Toph said. She instantlly moved her hands in a potion to make a 5 foot wall of rock appear.

Now it was Zukkos turn.

"Zukko come on." Katara began to nag.

Zukko was still not in a good mood but he did finally make the flames in the fire raise

"And I'm an air bender." Anng said making a mini tornado in his hand.

"See simple as that."Katara said

"Ok but what about those two" Danny asked.

"Well I'm from Kayoshi island and was part of the Kayoshi warriors."Sukis said.

"and I'm nothing." Sokka groaned.

"so who is this avatar person." Tucker asked. He had finnally settled down.

"Well the Avatar person can control all for elements." Anng said.

"And is anyone that right now?" Jazz asked.

"That would be me."Anng said

"Whoa and your only twelve isn't that a little young."Danny asked

"That's a different and painful story." Anng said.

Sokka grabbed a stick and stocked the fire.

"So what's your dark secret?" Sokka sarcastically asked.

"Well..."Team Phantom trailed off.

"So about a year ago my parents finished a ghost portal."Danny said.

"what does that mean?"Toph asked.

"It means that it could connect the real world to the ghost zone or spirit world or heaven or what ever people call it here."Danny answered."So anyways my parents are when they plugged it in it didn't work. I invited Sam and Tuckker over to see it. and Sam 'dared' me to go into the portal. So I did and I accidentally turned the portal on making me go shocky infusing my DNA with Ecto DNA making me half ghost." He turned toward Sam.

"What it isn't my fault." Sam siad.

"Then if you are half ghost prove it."Sokka challenged.

"Fine."

Danny stood up and two rings formed around his waist and separated. His black hair turned silver,His shirt and pants into a jumpsuit and his shoes into silver boots.

"Ok I belive you." Sokka said.

Jazz nudged closer to the fire to get warm. She moved her hands forward to get something odd happened.

The Fire shot up 5 feet.

"Whoa." She screamed.

"You're a firebender?" Zukko asked.

**OOO! it's stops. Hey if you want to know why I haven't been working on this story in a while is because of Hurricane Sandy and my Cat Febey Keeps getting ticks. Well please comment. Don't forget to check out my author page for line of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Firebender me?" Jazz asked.

"Zuko that's impossible." Danny said. "We are not from this universe."

"That dosen't mean you aren't benders." Aang suggested.

" Aang's right."Katara agreed.

" But that dosen't make sence. We come from a world with no bending." Sam said.

"Yeah but your world may have it but never have unlocked it." Aang said trying to make theme understand.

Jazz moved her hands away from the fire and the fire burned out.

"Your gonna need training." Zuko said as he started up the fire agin. This was the first real thing he said in a positive attitude all day.

"Well how do we know who is or who isn't a bender.

Suddenly Toph stood up from bordom of this conversation.

"I Belive we got company." She said. "About ten people coming and I don't belive they are firebenders."

"Then who else would be hunting us?" Aang asked

Just then about ten people in pure gray suits with their faces covers came rushing out of the bushes.

"I don't think these people are benders." Katra said getting in a fightinh stance.

"And they are not from our world." Danny said also taking a fighting stance.

Then all of the emenies attacked Team Avatar and Phantom. Danny tried to ecto blast them but nothing happened.

"Oh great I'm screwed." He moaned. But then when he tried to do it agin instead of ecto power coming the small creek bhind the camp came in a thin strip of water and Two of the gray people collapse and retrieted.

"What they?" he asked himself.

Aang on the opposite side used his staff and blow four of the gray people about a mile. Katara neld one into the bushes Sokka hit one with his Bomerang. Suki, Zukko and toph eliminated two others. And when Sam figured she was going to use a laser on the last one. A wall of dirt took off at the last one.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Ok then we have three people to train." Zukko said.

"Train? Train for what?" Danny asked.

"Your bending. Du!" Toph said.

"Wait that was bending not a new power I possessed." Danny asked.

"Yes bending and pecifictly you water bending and how did you do that I still have trouble doing that?" Katara asked.

"But Sam's bending is not good, even twinkle toes did a little better the first time around." Toph insulted.

"Look I'm a little tired of your insults." Sam yelled.

"Look we are getting a little tierd so mybe we should get some sleep." Katara said.

Toph even every fiber in her body told her no she made three earth tents.

"And in the morning we are going to the village and getting you cloths from our world." Sokka said.

**MMMM….This is OK but what do you think. I think the next day in the village will be a little enjoyable. I will Do those mini tales of stories like they did for one episode in season two of Avatar where everyone did there own adventure in Ba Sing Sa. So tell me what should happen in each one. To tell me what the tales should be PM me the Ideas. Here are the tales.**

**Danny and Aang**

**Toph, Sam Katara**

**Sokka and Tucker **

**PM me bye.**


End file.
